


La caresse de l'aube [1]

by eiramew



Series: Toute passion abolie [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fiction marque le début d'une belle histoire d'amour et d'une réelle amitié. Épistolaire / Prose</p>
            </blockquote>





	La caresse de l'aube [1]

**Author's Note:**

> Les premières répliques de ce dialogue entre Carson et Lang sont de J. Fellowes.
> 
> Avril 1917

Lorsque Carson ouvrit la porte, il trouva Mr Lang en train de faire sa valise.

'' Je vois... Ce que j'avais prévu de vous dire s'avère superflu Mr Lang, vous 'avez devancé. ''

Le valet fixa un instant le majordome.

'' Je vous ai déçu Mr Carson, vous m'en voyez désolé. ''

Il l'interrompit.

'' Nous avons aussi nos tords. Vous n'étiez pas fait pour ce travail, et j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir. Vous aurez deux mois de salaire. S'il-vous-plaît, donnez-nous de vos nouvelles, et lorsque vous serez prêt à reprendre le travail, je vous fournirai des références avec plaisir.

\- C'est gentil, merci. ''

La réponse du valet était sincère. Après les incidents de l'après-midi, Mr Carson aurait pu se montrer plus cruel. Cependant, Andrew n'avait pas envie de quitter Downton Abbey. Presque tout le monde lui avait témoigné sa sympathie. Lang considéra sa chambre un instant. Il espérait que Mr Carson lui accorderai encore une nuit avant de prendre son train le lendemain matin. Apparemment, cela ne posait pas de problèmes. La majordome l'invita à descendre mais le valet refusa, lui assurant qu'il préférait rester seul. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il aurait voulu dire au revoir aux autres, mais la crainte de se rentre grotesque l'avait stoppé net. Mr Carson lui souhaita une bonne soirée et ferma la porte. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans l'office, il constata qu'une majeure partie des domestiques était allée se coucher. Il s'installa à côté de Mrs Hugues qui lisait tranquillement un livre en buvant une tisane. Après un moment qui leur sembla à tous une éternité et sans lever les yeux de son roman, la gouvernante le questionna:

'' Alors, qu'a dit Mr Lang? ''

La majordome leva lentement la main, puis l'abaissa contre la table, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

'' Je n'ai rien eu besoin de lui dire. Sa valise était presque prête. Il s'est excusé pour sa conduite et m'a demandé l'autorisation de pouvoir rester encore ce soir, autorisation que, bien entendu, je lui accordée. ''

Anna, O'Brien et Thomas le dévisagèrent, l'air étonné. Conscient de la pression invisible qui s'exerçait sur lui, Mr Carson résuma la situation:

'' Mr Lang nous quitte demain matin. Il a reconnu ne pas être encore prêt à reprendre le travail, mais a assuré qu'ils nous donnerai de ses nouvelles. ''

Anna parut attristée.

'' C'est dommage, il avait l'air gentil... ''

Thomas ricana.

'' Il avait surtout l'air ridicule. ''

Mr Carson, fronça les sourcils.

'' Je me demande de quoi vous auriez l'air à sa place, Mr Barrow. ''

La jeune homme écrasa la cigarette qu'il était sur le point de terminer.

'' Étant donné que je ne serai jamais à sa place, le problème est résolu. ''

Le majordome, Mrs Hugues et Anna lui jetèrent un regard exaspéré. Thomas se mit à sourire et se leva, toujours en souriant.

'' Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. ''

Lorsqu'il fut parti, la gouvernante s'adressa de nouveau à Mr Carson:

'' Que lui avez-vous dit d'autre?

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il disposerai de deux mois de salaire et que je lui fournirai des références .

\- C'est complaisant de votre part.

\- Oui, ajouta Anna, il en aura besoin quand il ira mieux et qu'il pourra travailler de nouveau. ''

Sarah soupira.

'' Eh bien Mlle O'Brien, objecta le majordome, y aurait-il quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez ajouter? ''

La femme de chambre se leva, les mains posées à plat sur la table.

'' Il ne méritait pas d'être renvoyé. Avec ce qu'il a, il ne pourra plus jamais travailler comme avant. ( Puis, s'adressant à Anna ) On ne peut pas guérir d'une maladie comme celle-là, c'est impossible. ''

Et elle s'en alla, sous le regard interdit des autres domestiques.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Andrew Lang avait essayé de dormir. Il n'y était pas parvenu. Il avait ensuite voulu lire. Son esprit s'y refusait. À présent, il était allongé dans son lit, à contempler le plafond blanc et apaisant. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent. Ses parents étaient morts quand il avait seize ans, et ses deux frères tués pendant la guerre. Sa sœur Clarissa habitait dans la banlieue londonienne, mais Lang se sentait mal à l'aise face à son mari et ses enfants qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était fou. Partout où il allait, ses démons le suivaient tel des ombres. Il n'osait pas fermer les yeux, de crainte de se réveiller en hurlant. En vérité, se disait-il, les gens se montrent aimables avec moi parce que je leur fait peur. Il soupira. C'est peut être une bonne chose que je parte.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Vers deux heures du matin, de la lumière filtrait toujours sous la porte de Mr Lang. O'Brien hésita. Elle craignait de l'embarrasser en chemise de nuit mais avait tout de même envie de lui dire au revoir. Sarah prit une grande inspiration et toqua furtivement contre la porte. À sa surprise, elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Ils sursautèrent et se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que... ''

La voix forte de Lang résonna dans le couloir. O'Brien agita les mains pour lui dire de se taire. Trop tard. Elle vit une rai de lumière émerger sous la porte de Mr Carson. La femme de chambre poussa le valet à l’intérieur de la pièce en fermant discrètement la porte. Ils se turent. Le majordome toqua quelques instants plus tard.

'' Tout va bien Mr Lang? ''

\- Oui... Oui, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi Mr Carson, c'est... Ce n'est rien.

\- Bien, alors je vous dis bonne nuit, Mr Lang. ''

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, O'Brien poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'adossa à la porte. Lang s'adressa à elle en souriant, amusé.

'' Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? ''

La femme de chambre croisa les bras, l'air faussement excédé.

'' Je suis venue vous dire au revoir. ''

Andrew parut étonné.

'' Me dire … ( Il réfléchit ) Oh! Je suis désolé de na pas être descendu tout à l'heure... ''

Sarah secoua la tête.

'' Il y a autre chose que je dois vous dire, mais il faut me promettre que vous n'en parlerez à personne. ''

Lang était intrigué par cette femme mystérieuse et imprévisible. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle fit un pas vers lui, semblant prendre son élan, puis se ravisa au dernier moment; elle garda la tête baissée. Le valet était mal à l'aise.

'' Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me le dire, si vous n'en avez pas envie. ''

Elle répondit dans un souffle.

'' L'ennui, Mr Lang, c'est que je ne peux le dire qu'à vous seul... ''

Il allait ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'elle leva le visage et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le cœur de Lang fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme O'Brien venait de le faire. Envoûté et anéanti à la fois, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. La femme de chambre se détacha subitement de lui et recula, le dos contre la porte. Elle cherchait la poignée à l'aveuglette en bafouillant:

'' Je... Je suis désolée Mr Lang, vraiment désolée... ''

Ses mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing. En trois enjambées, il fut devant elle.

'' Non, ne partez pas! ''

Elle tressaillit. La valet avait posé une main contre sa hanche. Se rendant compte de l'indélicatesse de son geste, il la retira aussitôt. Ce fut O'Brien qui s'excusa.

'' Non, ne pensez pas que... ''

Ils se turent de nouveau. Brusquement poussée par l'idée de perdre la seule personne qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était et qui semblait partager ses étranges sentiments, elle l'embrassa une seconde fois, avec plus de passion et de férocité que la première. Lorsque Andrew la plaqua fermement contre la porte, elle comprit. L'amour n'est pas une science réfléchie où chacun doit tire profit de l'autre. L'amour, c'est cette petite étincelle qui met feu à votre corps, détruisant tout sur son passage au point de vous faire mettre à genoux pour que cela s'arrête. Sarah n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête, pas _maintenant_.  La bouche de Lang contre son cou, ses mains qui remontaient contre ses cuisses puis qui la saisissait par la taille pour la porter vers son lit. Andrew avait réellement envie de cette femme, de son corps brûlant qui l'appelait en silence, mais il avait peur de mal faire. Percevant son malaise, O'Brien l'encouragea avec des mots tendres glissés à l'oreille. Peu à peu, il finit par se détendre et reprit confiance en lui. Entre deux baisers, il observait les traits de la femme de chambre. Elle haletait, le visage rayonnant, et ses yeux couleur de ciel semblait le supplier de l'emmener au Paradis le plus rapidement possible. Alors, il s'abandonna complètement à elle, lui donnant tout ce qu'il avait à offrir et prenant tout ce qu'elle lui concédait. C'était un véritable feu d'artifice qui avait pris forme et qui les avait embrasés dans la nuit terne, ils avaient été flamboyants jusqu'à la caresse des premières lueurs de l'aube. 

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Allongés côte à côte malgré l'étroitesse du lit, Lang et O'Brien discutaient à voix basse. Elle avait la tête au creux de son épaule et il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la femme de chambre. Leurs doigts étaient joints. Au bout d'un moment,  Andrew se mit à soupirer.

'' Nous avons vraiment été stupides, tous les deux. ''

Sarah releva la tête et prit appui sur son coude.

'' Pourquoi ? ''

Le valet passa les doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés de sa compagne.

'' Parce que nous n'avons pas voulu reconnaître qu'il existait quelque chose entre nous. Ces regards en se croisant dans le couloir, ces demi-sourires pendant les repas... Ces petits signes imperceptibles aux yeux des autres. ''

O'Brien glissa sur lui, posant son menton contre sa poitrine.

'' Peut-être que lorsque la vie nous contraint d'être triste, nous ne préférons rien entreprendre,  par crainte de voir un espoir se transformer en un échec... ''

Lang prit son visage entre ses mains avec délicatesse.

'' Sarah, lorsque je ne serai plus ici, il faudra que tu me promettes  d'être heureuse. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire déçu par une vie trop simple. ''

La femme de chambre sourit d'un air triste.

'' Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, je t'en prie, dis à Mr Carson que tu peux reprendre ton poste! ''

Il secoua la tête en souriant faiblement.

'' Tu sais bien que c(est impossible, Sarah, même si ce serai mon vœux le plus cher.  ''

O'Brien sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

'' Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que dès que a vie semble prendre un sens, tout disparaît presque aussitôt, me laissant dans ma solitude perpétuelle et douloureuse! Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste avec moi? ''

Il la prit dans ses bras, sans savoir quoi lui dire pour la réconforter.

'' Je vais à Londres pour essayer de trouver du travail. Si Mr Carson me le permet, je te rendrai visite le plus souvent possible. ''

Elle soupira.

'' Tu m'écriras?

\- Bien entendu que je t'écrirai! ''

Sarah ferma les yeux et colla sa joue contre son corps tiède.

'' Alors je pourrai être heureuse. ''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Le départ de Lang ne semblait pas avoir affecté le fonctionnement de la maison. Mr Molesley l'avait immédiatement remplacé. Apparemment, il ne manquait à personne, excepté Sarah qui ressentait son absence comme une déficience. En s'en allant, il avait emporté une part d'elle-même. L'image d'Andrew la serrant dans ses bras était imprimée sur sa rétine. Elle accomplissait ses gestes quotidiens comme un automate privé de conviction. Comme cette démarche ressemblait à celle dont la femme de chambre avait fait preuve durant des années, les autres domestiques ne s'en inquiétèrent pas. Cependant, Lady Grantham perçut le trouble de Sarah. Lorsque la femme de chambre eut fini de l'habiller, la comtesse la prit délicatement pas la main.

'' Que se passe-t'il O'Brien?

\- Rien madame. ''

Cora inclina la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Vous en êtes sûre?

\- Absolument madame, mais je vous remercie de vous soucier de moi. ''

Lady Grantham caressa le dos de la main de Sarah de son pouce, resserrant son étreinte.

'' Ma chère O'Brien, après les malheurs que nous avons traversés ensemble, je vous considère comme une amie à présent. ''

Un sourire hésitant releva la commissure des lèvres de la femme de chambre.

'' Je vous remercie, madame. ''

Avant de lâcher sa main, la comtesse ajouta:

'' Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler d'accord?

\- D'accord, madame. ''

O'Brien sentait son cœur se serrer de nouveau.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Mlle O'Brien? Il est huit heures et quart! ''

Derrière la porte, Mrs Hugues s'impatientait. Comme la femme de chambre ne répondait pas, elle ouvrit la porte. Sarah était assise sur son lit, le visage livide.

'' Je suis désolée Mrs Hugues, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me lever ce matin... ''

La gouvernante s'approcha d'elle et l'examina en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Bon Dieu, Mlle O'Brien, vous êtes pâle comme un linge! N'êtes vous pas malade? ''

La femme de chambre passa la main sur son front. Brûlant.

'' Pour être sincère, je crois que oui... Mais il faut bien que j'aille monter le petit-déjeuner à madame...

\- Non, je peux le faire pour vous. Je ne tiens absolument pas à ce que vous vous effondriez dans les escaliers!

\- Merci Mrs Hugues. ''

La voix de Sarah était légèrement enrouée. Dès que la gouvernante eut fermé la porte, elle retomba dans son sommeil agité.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Au moment où Sarah pensait être descendue au plus profond de l'enfer, un vague de fraîcheur la tira hors de son abîme. La femme de chambre ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla davantage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Lady Grantham était penchée au dessus d'elle, une main sur son front.

'' Oh, madame! Je suis terriblement désolée et … ''

La comtesse l'arrêta d'un geste.

'' Non non O'Brien, restez couchée! ''

Il y eut un moment de silence, trop long pour ne pas être embarrassant. Cora reprit:

'' O'Brien... Sarah, si vous me le permettez, Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi abattue que vous l'êtes aujourd'hui. Il y a forcément quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – qui est responsable de votre état.

\- Madame, je vous assure que... ''

Lady Grantham tapota le bord du lit avant de s'y asseoir en secouant la tête.

'' Sarah, Sarah, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre vie privée, je veux seulement vous aider à mieux aller. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez malheureuse, parce que sinon je vais croire que c'est moi qui vous ai fait de la peine. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je sois triste, si ? ''

Alors, timidement, la femme de chambre lui confia tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Lady Grantham était paisiblement installée dans le bureau de Robert ( l'une des seule pièces où les soldats n'avaient pas la permission de se rendre ) et lisait un livre. Sans prévenir, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'une main impatiente. Cora sursauté et lâcha son roman qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle le ramassa et lança un regard mauvais au nouvel arrivant. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Mrs Crawley, ses doigts se crispèrent sur son livre.

'' Isobel, qu'est-ce qui me vaut le _plaisir_ de votre visite? ''

Le ton était d'un sarcasme authentique, mais Mrs Crawley feignit ne rien avoir remarqué.

'' J'ai fait quelques modifications dans le salon, et je tenais à vous en informer.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop aimable... ''

Une nouvelle fois, Isobel ne prêta aucune attention à l'ironie de la comtesse.

'' Sybil et moi avons réorganisé la pièce de manière à pouvoir installer plus de lits. Vous devriez venir voir un instant. ''

Sentant son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, Cora posa un main sur le dossier de sa chaise et essaya de se calmer.

'' J'arrive dans une minute. ''

Mrs Crawley acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

Lorsque la comtesse la rejoignit, elle était en grande conversation avec Mrs Hugues et O'Brien.

'' Ah, vous voilà Cora. J'étais sur le point de d'exposer de nouvelles possibilités à Mrs Hugues et votre femme de chambre. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous pourrions mettre certains majors dans les chambres vides de l'étage? ''

Sarah répliqua presque aussitôt d'un ton railleur:

'' Quelle bonne idée! Vous pourriez aussi installer des lits dans la chambre de madame la comtesse! ''

La pauvre Isobel parut toute déconfite. La gouvernante allait fermement réprimander la femme de chambre pour son insolence, mais Cora se mit à rire. Elle regarda O'Brien qui lui souriait discrètement. J'aurais au moins gagné une alliée dans cette guerre, se dit la comtesse. Mais en réalité, elle avait gagné plus que cela. Elle avait gagné une amie.


End file.
